Resident Evil-Viral Outbreak
by ResidentEvil513
Summary: Taking place on an island where the T Virus has just been spilled. This is my first FanFic. Please R
1. Prologue

**NOTE** There are some spoilers of the Resident Evil video game series in this story. If I spoil the game for you, too bad. I warned you! I use some of the Resident Evil stuff, Umbrella, T Virus, and G Virus etc. But this story does not go along with the games even though I mention some stuff that happens. I made up all the characters!  
  
Resident Evil-Viral Outbreak  
  
Prologue  
  
August 18, 2002- A small island prison about 30 miles off the coast of a small beach town named Lakewood sits peaceful on a starry night. A ferry takes visitors to the island one day and comes back the next. On the island is the prison, an inn for guests and a museum, for some odd reason. 21-year- old Holly Banally is here to visit her dad, John Banally, who was sentenced to 20 years for grand theft auto and criminal endangerment back in 1985. Holly's mom, Jeanette, was murdered when Holly was only a little girl, on her 3rd birthday. Little did they know, a virus had been released in the prison, and within hours, almost everyone would be dead, or what seemed to be dead.  
  
-End Prologue-  
  
This is my first attempt at a FanFic. If it sucks, bear with me, I'll get better, I promise! 


	2. The Arrival

**NOTE** Go ahead and use any of the characters you want from my story. By the way, I may use the names of some of the real Resident Evil characters. I'm thinking if I get good reviews, I may make this a trilogy or more.  
  
Resident Evil-Viral Outbreak Chapter One The Arrival  
  
-Ferry going to the island-  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." Holly Banally said to her boyfriend, Nick Cruz. They could see the island now and Holly was anxious to see her dad.  
  
"Yeah. I knew it would be scary alone on an island with a prison." Nick replied back with a smile. 'And now maybe I can ask her, it'll be the perfect night' he thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen him for like 6 years! RRRRRR, can't this boat go any faster!?" Holly yelled to the captain.  
  
"We'll be there in about 45 minutes!" The captain yelled back in an agitated voice. She'd asked that 5 times in the last hour.  
  
The captain looked at her, about 5'8" with long legs and a small waist. When he talked to her, he noticed hazel eyes and reddish/brownish hair. The guy next to her looked around 23 years old, around 6'0". He looked like an athlete guy, big muscles and black hair, brown eyes. He was probably Hispanic. The way they looked, the captain figured they were going out.  
  
"Too bad they won't get the chance to do much." He said to himself and let a big grin across his face.  
  
-45 minutes later-  
  
"The ferry has docked now. Please remember, we will be leaving at this time tomorrow! Please enjoy your stay." The captain said tiredly over the megaphone.  
  
Holly was the first one off the boat, followed by Nick, carrying all the suitcases. Holly wanted to pick the rental car, so she ran as fast as she could to the lot. She saw the one she wanted right away. It was alright. A dark green colored convertible with the top down. She'd already jumped in and pretended to be driving it and one of the car people came out yelling. Nick just laughed slightly and walked towards them.  
  
"You can't just do that! Come on, out! OUT!" The person yelled.  
  
"I'll do the paper work Holly." Nick said casually.  
  
They walked inside and 3 minutes later; Nick walked out and threw her the key. He put the suitcases in the back and hopped in.  
  
"Where to first?" He asked her while he put on his shades.  
  
"Let's go see my dad!" She replied with a bright smile and drove out of the lot.  
  
-Ferry-  
  
"Now, to go complete my mission and get my money!" The captain said out loud and started to laugh manically as he saw the couple drive off. "I'll save you for the end, you annoying little bitch."  
  
-End Chapter 1-  
  
o.O How was that for a first time? Chapter 2 coming soon! Maybe even today! Was it bad revealing the captain already? Oh well, I'll get better, I hope. Please R&R!! 


	3. The Heist

**NOTE** Special thanks goes to my RP friends from MSN: Jill Valentine (My RP gf/fiancée) Claire Redfield (My RP sis) Leon Kennedy (My RP Bro-in-law to be) Jessie (My Boo Boo Kitty Fuck) and other people who helped me think up names.  
  
Resident Evil-Viral Outbreak Chapter 2 Jewel Heist  
  
-Last night. The Museum-  
  
The guard was slowly patrolling when the Burritos he had for dinner finally got to him. He swiftly ran to the bathroom, right under the shadow. Up at the roof, a woman dressed in all black had cut a hole in the glass and slipped in right as the guard ran by. She was on a mission to steal the Egyptian Gem that was on display. She was a swift, cunning nothing to fear woman. She has moved easily past the lasers and quickly switched the gem with a fake, that looked almost real.  
  
"Too easy. I think I want a little fun!" she said to herself as she purposely knocked over a vase, setting off the alarms. "Come on kids. Brooklyn Blaze is ready for ya!"  
  
Almost immediately, 3 dogs and 3 guards came around the corner.  
  
"Hey fellas! Lookin for this!?" She yelled as she held up the green gem.  
  
"Get her!" one of them commanded and the dogs were let loose.  
  
Brooklyn jumped onto a statue and flipped over the dogs. She ran around the room and leaped over the guards, kicking one of them unconscious. Before they could turn around, Brooklyn was gone. Seconds later they heard a scream.  
  
"SHIT!" Brooklyn screamed as she pulled a dart out of her shoulder. "They got me?"  
  
Then everything went black and she was down. The guards hurried to the scream. They saw her down on the ground and the little pouch with the gem in it. Out of the bushes stepped another woman. She was cute. Blonde hair in a pig tail. Blue innocent eyes. Medium size, not too tall, not too short. She was every mans dream.  
  
"Where would you guys be without me?" She teased and twirled her gun into her holster.  
  
-This morning-  
  
Everything was a blur as she opened her eyes. The little light let her see what looked like a bed and. a cage? There was someone standing outside the cage.  
  
"You must be the infamous Brooklyn Blaze huh? Well well, it looks like your life of crime is over miss." Said a woman.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Brooklyn asked dazily.  
  
"Special Agent Jade Cruz at your service! Aw, it looks like you didn't get the gem after all." Said the woman. "Did you like your dart?"  
  
"You bitch" Replied Brooklyn "Where am I now?"  
  
"Now now, there's no need for name calling. You're in prison dear. Oh yeah, I made specially sure you got bunked up with my favorite guy. We don't know his name. but they call him L Train." Jade laughed mockingly. "Enjoy your stay" She laughed a little and left the room.  
  
Brooklyn looked back to see a man still sleeping. He was big, built like a weight lifting guy. His muscles bigger than anyone she'd ever seen.  
  
'L Train?' she thought to herself and sat on the bed, pissed at herself for getting caught.  
  
-End chapter 2-  
  
I know. It was just a part to let you know some more characters. It's nothing really important. Oh yeah, I think I'm getting better! R&R please. I may even put up chapter 3 today too! 


	4. Visiting Hours

**NOTE** Just to clear up confusion, the characters are kinda based off my RP friends, even though they aren't our real names. Holly: Jill Nick: Me (Chris) Brooklyn: Jessie Jade: Claire L Train: Leon. Well, here's Chapter 4!!  
  
Resident Evil-Viral Outbreak Chapter 4 Visiting Hours  
  
-Island Prison-  
  
Holly wasted no time running in to see her dad. She was stopped by a guard who asked if she had an appointment.  
  
"I'm here to see my dad you weirdo." She anxiously said to the tall black guy.  
  
"No exceptions. Visiting hours aren't for another 2 hours." The guard demanded as he held her back.  
  
Holly stomped her foot angrily. "Fine. But you'll have to put up with me for 2 hours!" She grins.  
  
-Prison cell-  
  
"Who are you?" a man asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. I have to do this," the woman said sadly. She went up and hugged him, then the next thing he knew, he was in prison.  
  
The man woke up in a sweat and saw a woman wearing the normal orange jump suit.  
  
"New roomie?" He asked the woman.  
  
"Huh? You must be L Train." She said rudely. The woman was beautiful, but L Train couldn't like her. He liked someone else. This girl had black hair and green eyes. She must have dyed it.  
  
"That's what they call me. But I don't remember my real name, or even my past. I go by L Train because I want to." He said in the same rude tone. "Why you here lady?"  
  
"The name is Brooklyn Blaze, cat burglar extraordinaire. I was caught last night." She said to him, bringing up her anger.  
  
"Caught huh? You can't be too good then" L Train said back to her, knowing a fight was coming on.  
  
"Ya know FUCK YOU! I'm already sick of you and you're fucking bullshit Train." She yelled and echoed throughout the whole prison.  
  
"Yeah you little bitch? You think so?" He yelled back at her.  
  
The fight went on for quite a while before the guards shut them up.  
  
-Prison Lobby-  
  
"What was that dude?" Holly asked the guard.  
  
"They don't sound like they're getting along!" Nick said quietly, just listening.  
  
"That's L Train. Everyone's afraid of him. The other one's Brooklyn Blaze. She's new here" the guard replied, just listening.  
  
"You caught THE BROOKLYN BLAZE! Holy shit!" Holly yelped in excitement. "I have to have her autograph!" Holly pushed her way through the guard and ran full speed to the yelling. Before she got even close, she ran into a guy in an orange jumpsuit. She looked up with wide eyes as she saw who he was.  
  
-End Chapter 4-  
  
So that's it for today. I did that to raise suspense for you, if there's even people reading this o.O; You'll see who the person is tomorrow probably. See ya! 


End file.
